This invention relates generally to storage racks and more particularly to a storage rack which holds articles in cantilever fashion and a method for manufacturing such racks.
The development of various types of recording media (e.g., compact disks ("CDs"), video cassettes, etc.) and containers therefor (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,213) has resulted in the creation of specially designed storage racks for orderly storage of the recording media and containers. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,709,815, 5,176,264, 5,188,240, D321,607, D328,674, and D342,495 disclose storage racks for holding recording media and containers therefor.
While these racks serve their intended purpose, some are complex to manufacture and/or are not aesthetically pleasing. Many presently existing racks of the type which hold the container on the rack by gripping only a portion of the container permit the containers to tilt relative to horizontal which takes away from the aesthetics of the loaded rack. Racks which overcome this tilting problem by tightly gripping the containers are often inconvenient to use since the containers are difficult to insert into their respective holding device. Further, precise tolerances are required for the manufacture of these racks to obtain the tight grip on the containers while allowing sufficient space for the insertion of the container.